Tomorrow's An Illusion
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angel. A collection of tie-ins to 'Sooner Or Later' leading up to them meeting one another. AU. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own a thing.**

Angel's parents had sworn their son had known how to sing before he knew how to talk. He'd always loved music. His mother would play music for him to dance to during her pregnancy, something his parents kept to from there on out. He'd just always loved it, smiling and giggling, kicking his little feet.

At two years old, for his birthday, he'd gotten his first drum kit. He'd loved it, which made his parents love it a lot less as time went on.

At five, another birthday, he'd gotten a microphone stand and mic to go with it.

And at seven, this time for Christmas, he had gotten his first guitar.

Along they way he'd had different toy instruments to play with, but those had always stuck out.

He would sing all the time. At home, at school, in church when they'd make it. Anytime friends of the family would be over... he'd put on a show, or he'd gather up his friends and put something on in the backyard. Anytime he could perform the boy would.

He loved it.

More so after his parents' tragic death.

He was months shy from becoming a teenager when a drunk driver had taken them away from him.

Something had snapped in the young boy after that. Music became his escape. But not his only one. Before he knew it, he was trying out all different things to numb the pain in his heart.

He started writing his own songs after their passing. He dived into it, letting it become a part of his entire being.

Living under his aunt and uncle's care hadn't always been easy, but they'd done the best that they could. He didn't mind it so much, he just wished life hadn't dealt him the hand it had.

His cousin was alright, he taught him some skills and found a partner to play around with. And as time went on, they found more to join in and before he knew it... they had a pretty decent band going.

Going from playing in the garage to on stages across the world hadn't ever crossed his mind though. His sights hadn't gone further than local fairs and talent shows.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time that Angel heard himself on the radio he was in a grocery store. He was waiting in line when suddenly he heard the opening of their first real single.

Smiling, he looked around.

"That's me, you know," he said after a few seconds to the pretty brunette behind him.

"Excuse me?"

He pointed up to a speaker near by. "That's my band. Angelus."

"Right. Okay."

He cocked his head. "No, really. It is." And with that he started to sing along for a few lines.

The tall brunette laughed. "Okay then."

He smiled, juggling a few items in his arms to hold out a hand. "I'm Angel."

She shook it. "Cordelia."

"This may sound like a line... but you look really familiar."

"I'm an actress," she told him with a shrug.

"Oh, really? Anything recent?"

She brightened up as she spoke, telling him she'd just been cast in her biggest role to date while telling some of her smaller recent ones. Of the top of his head, he could remember her in at least two. And they hadn't been half-bad films if he could recall either.

She wasn't his type, he usually went for short blonde's, and never in the fame game, but by the time he had his items rang up he'd asked her out.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like Angelus had just blown up overnight. Their song hadn't debuted at number one, but it quickly climbed the charts til it got there and sat for a long while. After that, every single they released started at the top. And when they'd put out the first album, the world seemed to have gone nuts for them.

Angel didn't know what to think about it really. He didn't feel like a rockstar. Or what he imagined one would feel like anyhow. Not at the time. It was all far too surreal.

The band started getting more and more popular, asked to do radio shows, television performances, asked to be on awards shows. They did magazines and interviews left and right. They started being recognized on the street, followed.

He'd become a sex god in the eyes of the world.

He enjoyed it, he did. But at times... it was just overwhelming. A lot happening all at once.

His connections to many things grew. Including drug sources. It was all easy as pie.

He'd dated on and off. Cordelia was the girl he always seemed to go back to though. They'd break up, then get back together. Then he was being told it was good for his image to maybe let it play out for awhile... so he did. Not only for that reason but it played a part. But it'd been nice, settle down a bit in at least one respect.

He'd done a lot of crazy stuff on the first promotional tour. Coming home and having things calm a bit was nice.

He bought his first house and asked the actress to move in.

The press went nuts with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy had that damn song in her head again. She shut her locker, humming it as she walked away.

She was excited, her friend Oz was coming back to town tonight. His band was play a show at a local spot then they had plans later.

She still couldn't believe she now knew a famous guy. Well, not over-the-top famous but as famous as she knew and thought she'd kill for.

He'd tutored her at her old school and they'd become friends in a weird sort of way. He'd also worked part-time for her mother one year. From there they'd just kept in touch and she was real proud of him and all he was accomplishing.

She couldn't wait to hear all the crazy new stories he had to tell.

Walking into class, Buffy made a mental note to write a reminder to look into these lyrics to find who sang the song and learn more about them. If they had an album, she wanted to get it and hear more. She liked their vibe and the lead singer sounded cute.


	5. Chapter 5

Asking Cordelia Chase to marry him was one of the most frightening events of his life. He'd been stressing for months while trying to plan the perfect time, and to not let it leak out to the press or worse to Cordy. He wanted it to be a surprise.

And he couldn't have been happier when he was able to pull it off.

She screamed, jumped out of her chair and flung herself into his arms. She kissed all over his face, repeating "Yes" over and over.

He smiled, holding her, loving that he'd made her happy. That she made him happy.

Some small part of him would always question him on her for some reason. He couldn't seem to shake it. Like there was something more out there, someone else still... But he brushed it off, figuring that must happen to everyone at some point. Wonder.

And that was all he chalked it up to. Wonderment. The ever-lasting line of what if's Nothing more.

Cordelia was great. They were in love. He wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with her.

They didn't always get along, but who did. She was right more often than he'd want to admit, too. He knew his increasing usage of bad habits were the main source of it all, and her insecurity when they were apart, but he had every intention to rectify those problems.


	6. Chapter 6

"There is seriously something wrong with me."

Oz laughed, grabbing up an orange from the large bowl on the table.

"I'm one of those girls now," Buffy cried out. "I hate those girls."

"You have a crush. It's cute."

Buffy shot him a glare. "It's not cute. I want to do stupid fangirl things and post pictures of him all over my room. I dream about him, Oz. I'm literally upset he'd getting married to someone else this weekend. This is sick is what it is."

Oz laughed again. "I used to be in love with Tiffani Amber Thiessen."

Buffy looked over at him.

He held up his free hand. "Just saying."


	7. Chapter 7

"Where have you been?"

Oz turned around then smiled. "Hey, man. How was your honeymoon?"

Angel shook his head. "Amazing and horrifying. Cordelia's pissed."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not. So what have you all been up to?"

Oz shrugged. "Not much, playing a few shows. I went to Sunnydale for the holiday and now I'm back."

"That... what's her name... Buffy chick there?"

Oz nodded.

"You sure you don't have a crush on this mysterious girl?"

Oz laughed. "She's cute, one can't deny that, but nah. We're just friends."

"Uh huh. You sure spend a lot of time with someone who's just your friend."

"Maybe, but it's not like that. Besides, I'm already spoken for."

"Yes, the other mysterious woman in your life."

Oz laughed. "You make too much of things."

Angel grinned. "So you going to tell me more about this vacation or not?"


	8. Chapter 8

Cordelia was pissed as she came storming through the house. She threw yet another stash she'd found at her husband.

"Cordelia? What the fuck?"

She pointed at the bag. "You lying son of a bitch," she yelled. "I don't know why I keep expecting you to change, to keep to your word. How many times have we been here, Angel? How many promises that you've quit, it's all gone, you're doing just fine and goddamn dandy have been tossed out the window? How many more times will there be?"

Angel growled, falling back onto the bed. His hands went to his head. "You're giving me a headache."

Cordelia threw her hands up in the air. "I can't deal with you sometimes."

"Back at ya sweetheart."

Cordelia about stormed off, but she stood there, looking down at him. Big tears rolled down her face as she looked her husband over, wondering how things got here, wondering how bad it would all get before things got better again.

"I have to go."

"Okay."

She sighed. Cordy knew she was already late for work. She was starting to day as a character arc on a supernatural show. She was playing a teenager, which she looked the part for pretty much, but that didn't mean there still wasn't a lot to be done.

Annoyed, she just let out a sight and walked off.

They could always continue this fight later.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't think I'm in love with Cordelia anymore."

Everyone remained silent.

"I love her, I just... I don't think I'm in love with her."

Spike shook his head, grabbing his cousin up off the ground and helping him to his feet. "You're loaded, that's all."

Angel shook his head. "I think I made a mistake."

"Angel, I think you've made many mistakes. Is Cordy one of them? That's not for me to say. But if so, come to that when you've got a clear head, huh?"

"What if she's out there still?"

"If who's out there?" Spike asked, loading them up into the tour bus.

"The one," Angel said, his face dreamy. "What if the girl I'm supposed to love is out there and I'm missing out on it?"

Spike shoved his cousin down into the bed designated to him. "What's meant to be... and all that crap. You'll find your way, it will be. Whatever. For all you know..." Spike threw his hands up. "Just go to sleep."


	10. Chapter 10

Angel slammed the door as he left. He was so sick of Cordelia, it wasn't even funny.

He heard her following him and forced himself to calm down. He continued walking though, ignoring her begging him to stop.

"Angel!"

He growled, walking faster.

She got to him though. "We can't keep living like this, Angel."

"Well, what the hell do you want me to do, Cordy?"

"You're gone all the time."

"No, I am not! I've been here! You're the one who's been gone!"

"I've been working!"

"And what the hell is it I do?"

She huffed, running a hand through her dark locks. "I'm tired of fighting. That's all we do anymore."

He reached into his car, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and getting one lit. "Well?"

"Can you just... can you stay, please?"

"We have back to back shows, Cord."

"So? Cancel. Say you're sick. We need some time to ourselves. We need to work on some things. We can't keep fighting anytime we see each other then one of us has to take off."

Angel leaned back into the car behind him. "I already had to cancel three shows over you pulling this. We got nowhere. I can't do it again right now, Cordelia."

"It's a give and take, Angel. We made some progress then."

He scoffed. "Look, if you want to come along that's fine. But I can't flake out on any more dates right now, okay?"

"You don't care about anything with us, do you?"

Angel threw his hands up. "I'm going. I can't get into another argument with you right now."

"Really? And when can you?"

Angel reached for the door handle to the vehicle. "I gotta go."

"You're in no shape to be driving," she said after he climbed in.

"I'm fine."

"I saw you shoot up earlier."

He shrugged. "I'm fine."


	11. Chapter 11

Laying in the middle of another hotel floor, Angel let the cocaine do its job on him.

He stared at the ceiling, ignoring the phone ringing, the noises from the hall, the things he should be doing right now.

Angel closed his eyes... his thoughts going back to happier times. He and Cordelia had plenty, there wasn't a question of that. They'd had a lot of fun so far... date nights, car rides, bringing her on stage and goofing around at shows. He thought about their wedding, the better part of their honeymoon. He thought about dinners, movies, playing in the ocean. He thought about drawing her in her sleep, her smile when she was surprised.

He knew he had a good thing. So why was he feeling so much like he was missing out on something.

It had to be normal, right? Just a phase.

Angel forced himself to continue thinking about the better times, not the fighting and confusing what ifs.


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy's eyes went as wide as they possibly could but the rest of her felt frozen at first. Then, her hand reached up, snatching the tickets from her friends' hand.

"Are you serious?!"

Oz smiled. Then he winced as he ran his injured arm into the table when he tried to sit. "Ouch. And yes, they're your birthday present from me to you."

Buffy's face grew into a large smile, reading over the tickets in her hands. "You are my new favorite person," she told him before rushing over to hug him. Next, the blonde squealed.

"Okay, did I miss something?" Buffy's mother asked coming into the room, drying a plate in her hands.

Buffy jumped up and down. "Oz just made... my life!" she said happily. "I have tickets to go to the Angelus' show."

Joyce's eyebrows raised. "Oh, that's wonderful. I tried to get her some," Joyce said, rolling her eyes. "But they were already sold out."

Buffy hugged Oz again then her mother. "I just... I love you guys!" she told them, making all three of them burst into laughter. "I have to find something to wear!"

Oz smiled, he knew this wasn't the end of surprises. He'd already talked with Angel and the guys earlier.


	13. Chapter 13

**Final chapter for this tie-in. This story was meant as bits of insight for the characters and story leading up to their meeting from 'SOL.' But no worries as I have at least two more of these I plan on doing... one for the time Angel and Cordelia were still married and then when Buffy and Angel became a couple and before she ran off. So keep an eye out! Thanks for reading. **

Buffy was pretty sure this was the best night of her entire life. She couldn't count how many times she'd thanked Oz for this, nor how many times she'd felt like nearly fainting. She was in some amazing seats with a fantastic view of the ever-gorgeous Angel.

This was the first time she'd been to one of their concerts or been this close to them so she was riding pretty high on it all.

She never wanted the night to end.

Her face turned into a pout as Angel and Spike bantered a bit, then announced they were heading closer to the end of the night, doing some playing with the guys on stage and working the crowd a bit.

Then she heard her name.

Buffy's eyes went wide, her throat closing up. "He... he said my name," she stuttered out. "Oz! He said my name... or am I going crazy?!"

Oz laughed, grabbing her hand. "Come on," he said, tugging on her as he went past.

Buffy felt her body start shaking as they walked through the crowd.

"What did you do?" she harshly whispered. A second later her free hand went to her hair, trying to make sure she looked presentable.

When she got on stage, she saw each member of the band right there, feet away as she walked along. They each smiled, yelling out well wishes for her day.

When they got to Angel, she swallowed, feeling her face burning up. More so as he stared at her, like he was in a trance. Oz let go of her hand and used it to poke the lead singer and she tried to hold back a chuckle.

There was something well beyond powering in getting this man's attention like that.

Her face was in flames as he touched her hand and began singing with the crowd to her. She knew her life would never seem the same after that.

Just not how true it was going to be.


End file.
